


Свидание

by Scofie



Series: Сближение [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Доктор Кайло Рен, Доминант Кайло Рен, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Сабмиссив Рей, Сексуальная неопытность, первый раз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Первое свидания доктора Рена и Рей.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Сближение [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Свидание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312594) by [st_clair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_clair/pseuds/st_clair). 



Прислонившись к кухонной двери, Рен наблюдает за ней.

Она чертовски хороша.

Рей сидит за стойкой, нервно щёлкая пальцами, и он вспоминает, как его друг По впервые упомянул, что устроил ему свидание вслепую, и как близок он был к тому, чтобы отказаться. 

После трёх недель беспрестанных «вы бы так здорово поладили» от По и раздражённых «закрыли тему, Дэмерон» от Рена, он и представить не мог, что в пятницу вечером угодит в ловушку. Предполагалось, что они с друзьями немного выпьют, но Рей припозднилась, и к этому моменту он уже был изрядно пьян. Они провели вечер, играя в бильярд и дартс, и он даже притворился её бойфрендом, когда какой-то слизняк решил к ней подкатить. 

Всё, о чём он мог думать, так это: «Боже, благослови По Дэмерона».

Рен возвращается на кухню.

— Я нашёл бутылку старинного Мерло.

— Когда-нибудь тебе придётся показать мне этот винный погребок, — Рей выпрямляется, и он понимает, что в его присутствии она нервничает. Не удивительно, ведь сейчас они оба трезвы и совсем, совсем одни. 

На фоне раздаются шипящие звуки из сковородки на плите. Тусклое освещение — и благословение, и проклятие одновременно: он хочет видеть её всю, но в темноте она всё так же соблазнительна.

— У тебя прекрасный дом, — Рей оглядывается вокруг. Планировка открытая, кухня и гостиная сливаются воедино, одна из стен полностью из стекла, с раздвижными дверями, которые ведут во внутренний дворик и вниз, к пляжу и океану.

Мебель простая и изящная: элегантный дизайн и цветовая гамма из белого и чёрного. Цвета — или их отсутствие — успокаивают его.

— Спасибо, — Рен разливает вино. — Этот дом принадлежал моему старому боссу, и когда он умер, я его выкупил.

— О. Жаль это слышать.

Он ухмыляется, но в этой ухмылке нет юмора, скорее... удовлетворение. 

— Не стоит. Я его ненавидел.

Моргнув, Рей медленно кивает. 

— О.

Заметив, как напрягаются её плечи, он добавляет: 

— Знаешь, когда кто-то называет своего босса злом во плоти? Ну, мой как раз был таким, в буквальном смысле.

Взяв предложенное вино, она спрашивает:  
— Твой босс тоже был врачом?

Рен чувствует, как темнеют собственные глаза, поэтому избегает её испытующего взгляда. Что-то сжимается у него в груди. 

— Нет. После окончания медколледжа я служил в армии, в качестве полевого врача, а иногда и на передовой, когда не хватало бойцов. Я подчинялся подполковнику Сноуку, — это имя на вкус как кислота.

Рей выдыхает. 

— Где ты служил?

— В Афганистане, один срок, — одного срока оказалось достаточно.

Она, кажется, не уверена, стоит ли продолжать этот разговор. 

— Я заметила фотографию в коридоре, на которой мужчина и женщина в военной форме.

Рен отпивает ещё вина — делает глоток побольше, чем в прошлый раз. 

— Мои родители. Можно сказать, что военная служба у нас семейное.

Рей, наконец, пробует вино. Рен наблюдает за ней, за движением её горла.

— Так что насчёт тебя? — он подходит ближе.

— Меня? — Рей поджимает губы.

— Твой акцент, — подсказывает Рен. — Ты не отсюда.

— О. Точно, — она кивает. — Я из Англии, но там не очень весело. В основном мокро, чаще всего тихо, — она делает следующий глоток. — Поэтому я переехала сюда учиться. Я на последнем курсе.

Он опирается на стойку. 

— Точно, По говорил. История?

Рей смеётся, и от этого что-то внутри него пробуждается.

— Археология, — поправляет она. — Мне нравится находить вещи.

— Интересно, — шепчет Рен. Она живёт прошлым, осознаёт он. Она сентиментальна. А он — нет.

— Как твои родители относятся к тому, что ты учишься за океаном?

Рей заметно ёжится.

Глаза Рена вспыхивают.

— Меня воспитывало государство, — выпаливает она. — Я росла в приюте для девочек. На протяжении четырёх лет работала на двух работах, чтобы накопить денег и уехать.

Он придвигается к ней ещё ближе. Она притягательна. 

— Ты не знаешь своих родителей?

Она качает головой.

Он бы позавидовал, если бы она не выглядела такой же одинокой, как и он сам.

— Меня нашли в мусорном баке, — шепчет Рей.

Рен кусает губы. 

— Им же хуже.

Она смотрит на него — _как следует_ — впервые с тех пор, как переступила порог его дома.

— Спрашивай, — командует он.

Рей удивлённо моргает. 

— О чём...

— Я очень хорошо разбираюсь в людях, — перебивает он её. — У тебя вопрос на языке вертится. Спрашивай. 

Она допивает своё вино, а он ждёт. Воздух вокруг них осязаем. Рен подходит к духовке и выключает сковороду. А потом накрывает крышкой жаркое.

Тишина, и следом:  
— Ты когда-нибудь убивал?

— Слишком многих, чтобы запомнить их число, — он не станет ей лгать. Он оборачивается к ней, и выражение её лица почти сокрушает его.

Рей сглатывает. Она не рада этому ответу.

— Я не горжусь этим, — Рен подходит к ней. — Я был молод и глуп. Хотел, чтобы родители гордились мной, это было глупо. Я бы всё исправил, если бы мог.

Рей тянется к его руке и сжимает её. Он едва не прогнулся. Она его погубит.

— Ты разочарована во мне? — спрашивает он, готовясь к ответу.

— Нет, — она качает головой, взгляд её мягок и полон сочувствия.

Рен подносит свободную руку к её щеке, и она льнёт к теплоте его ладони. Разведя пальцы, большим он касается её губ. Они приоткрываются, и его глаза расширяются, когда она оставляет на кончике пальца поцелуй.

Она ухмыляется его реакции — впервые на его памяти — и глубоко в его груди зарождается рык. Всё в ней чертовски неотразимо: её спокойные манеры, застенчивые глаза, солнечная улыбка и необузданная сила, которой она, кажется, обладает. Ему действительно хочется узнать её, а не просто выебать.

— Ты одержим сексом, — она смеётся и, к его ужасу, отстраняется.

Он ухмыляется. 

— Неправда. У меня есть и другие увлечения.

Она приподнимает бровь. 

— Например?

Он колеблется, а потом... 

— Вино.

Засмеявшись, она откидывается на спинку стула. 

— Это не считается.

Рен смеётся вместе с ней, пока её красота не вынуждает его замолчать. Не в силах ничего с собой сделать, он сглатывает.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, — вдруг просит Рей.

Он продолжает улыбаться. 

— Что тебе рассказать?

— Не знаю, что-нибудь... что угодно... о себе.

— Когда я вступил в армию, мне пришлось сменить имя, — выпаливает он, понятия не имея, зачем вообще говорит ей об этом, потому что это одна из самых личных вещей, которые у него есть.

Она заинтригована.

— Почему?

— Мои родители оба заслуженные герои войны. Они прослужили более тридцати лет, и оба вышли в отставку в звании генералов, отец в военно-воздушных силах, а мать в сухопутных войсках.

— О. — Кажется, теперь она понимает. — Должно быть, тяжело было жить с таким бременем.

— Да, — произносит он. Это была пытка, в буквальном смысле слова.

— Так, если ты не родился Кайло Реном, — продолжает она. — Как же тебя зовут?

— Бен, — он встречает её тёплый взгляд. — Бен Соло.

— Бен, — повторяет Рей и улыбается. — Мне нравится.

— Никто меня так больше не называет, — говорит Рен, словно предупреждая. Не считая родителей.

— И теперь ты предпочитаешь быть доктором в больнице? — её голос нежен и мягок. — А не полевым врачом? 

— Лишь временно, — он слегка пожимает плечами. — Я работаю хирургом-травматологом в  
«Роузхилл Мемориал», но мне нужна была передышка.

Она выглядит впечатлённой, а он чувствует себя самодовольным.

— А ты чем займёшься после окончания колледжа? — Рен снова наполняет пустые бокалы.

— Постараюсь попасть в экспедицию, — её лицо внезапно озаряется. — А может, сначала получу степень магистра. Не знаю. Все зависит от того, продлят ли мне визу.

— Ясно, — он кивает. — Ты не хочешь вернуться в Англию?

— Ну, меня там ничего не ждёт, — Рей потягивает вино из своего бокала. — А мне нравятся приключения; я хочу путешествовать, посмотреть мир.

Он делает паузу, просто рассматривая её, а затем говорит:  
— Идём со мной, — взяв бутылку вина, он шагает через гостиную и через раздвижные двери выходит на террасу.

Приближается зима, поэтому темнеет рано, но на дворе всё ещё влажно и тепло.

Он оборачивается, чтобы убедиться, что она идёт за ним — она идёт — и одного её вида достаточно, чтобы вся кровь хлынула к члену.

Белое атласное платье облегает её гибкую фигуру, подчёркивая тонкую талию и опасно останавливаясь на середине бедра. Оно с открытыми плечами, и её волосы собраны сзади, открывая обнажённую шею, и он вздыхает при мысли о том, чтобы обхватить рукой её горло и скользнуть большим пальцем ей в рот.

— Какой вид, — при виде пляжа и океана перед ними Рей задыхается. В темноте мерцает луна. — Невероятный. 

— Да, — соглашается Рен, но восхищён он далеко не пляжем.

— Ну, пошли же! — зовёт она, на ходу снимая туфли.

Рен приоткрывает рот. 

— Что... 

— Ты же не позвал меня сюда, не собираясь показывать пляж? — Рей смеётся, поддразнивая. Забрав у него из рук бутылку вина, она босиком сбегает по ступенькам террасы на песчаный пляж.

Она станет его погибелью.

Ухмыльнувшись, он хватает с садовых качелей одеяло и подушку. Носков он не снимает, потому что, в отличие от Рей, не стремится ощутить теплоту песка.

Когда он догоняет её, она смотрит на океан.

Рен расстилает одеяло, из-за _песка_ , и бросает на него подушку. А потом подходит к ней сзади, близко, но не касаясь. Продолжая смотреть вперёд, она вздрагивает.

— Могу я к тебе прикоснуться? — спрашивает он.

— Да.

Большие, широкие ладони плавно скользят по её плечам, вниз по талии, к тазу и ниже, к бёдрам. Пальцы растирают и массируют.

Задохнувшись, она прижимается спиной к его груди, едва не содрогаясь от его ласк.

— Можно, я... — начинает она почти нерешительно. — Можно мне сесть к тебе на колени?

Возможно, это самые эротичные слова, которые он когда-либо слышал.

— Конечно, — отпустив её, он садится на одеяло и глядит на неё снизу вверх. От вида её обнажённых бёдер уголки его губ подёргиваются.

Шагнув к нему ближе, Рей сглатывает. Она встаёт между его разведённых ног и медленно опускается к нему на колени. Платье на ней задирается. 

От ощущения её тела он весь пульсирует. Он наслаждается тем, как нервно и невинно она выглядит, когда кладёт руки ему на плечи. Её миниатюрность ещё более заметна на его фоне.

— Ты хочешь меня трахнуть? — шепчет она.

Живущий в нём зверь ревёт. 

— Да, — честно отвечает он. Ему хочется поглотить её целиком.

Кивнув, она отводит взгляд. 

— И это всё, чего ты хочешь?

Обхватив её щеку ладонью, Рен вынуждает её взглянуть на себя. 

— Нет.

— Никогда прежде я не чувствовала ничего подобного, — признаётся Рей, и голос её дрожит. Он невероятно счастлив слышать эти слова.

— Значит, тебе, — она рассеянно теребит воротник его чёрной рубашки, — нравится доминировать в постели?

— Временами, когда момент подходящий, — быстро отвечает Рен. — Тебя это беспокоит?

Рей качает головой. 

— Нет, нет, кажется, мне нравится.…

Она чертовски стыдится собственной сексуальности, и его бесит, что её учили подавлять чувства вместо того, чтобы принять.

Она коротко смеётся. 

— Когда меня шлёпают.

— Порка, — говорит он и улыбается ещё шире, когда её щеки покрываются румянцем.

— А что ещё тебе нравится? — выдыхает Рей.

— Асфиксия, ролевые игры, анальный секс, — он наклоняется и касается губами её подбородка. — Хочу зарыться лицом между твоих ягодиц и отлизать тебе сзади.

С губ Рей срывается нечто похожее на _ох_.

— Как считаешь, тебе бы понравилось, если бы тебя шлёпнули... здесь? — его ладонь скользит по её талии и груди.

Рей тихо вздыхает. 

— Да.

Он прикусывает губу. 

— Скажи, чего ты хочешь.

— Хочу попробовать тебя на вкус, — она произносит это решительно, несмотря на дрожащие губы. Она выглядит почти униженной.

Рен не сдерживает рыка. Член в джинсах дёргается. 

— Попроси как следует.

Он проводит языком от её ключицы до самого подбородка.

— Пожалуйста, — хнычет она, прижавшись к нему. — Можно мне попробовать тебя на вкус?

— С одним условием, — заявляет Рен. — Приспусти платье.

Глаза Рей расширяются, и она оглядывается. 

— А если нас кто-нибудь увидит...

Он гладит её по щеке. 

— Приспусти платье.

Рей откидывается назад и стягивает с плеч тонкий материал, удерживающий грудь. Ткань освобождает и обнажает набухшие, стоящие торчком соски.

— Хорошая девочка, — обхватив полными губами сосок, он поглаживает пальцами другой. 

Дрожа, она задыхается. Он начинает посасывать и прихватывать сосок зубами.

Рей изо всех сил пытается сбросить с себя его руку, которую он положил ей на талию, в попытке удержать её на месте.

— Хочешь заклеймить меня, как животное?

Он отстраняется, и изо рта у него капает слюна. 

— Нет. Я хочу оставить на тебе отметину, потому что ты принадлежишь мне.

Это смешно — они _едва_ знают друг друга — но взгляд Рей вспыхивает, и он знает, что она тоже это чувствует.

— Больно? — спрашивает он.

— Да, — она сглатывает.

— Мне остановиться?

Она отрицательно качает головой.

— Используй слова, Рей, — говорит Рен.

— Не останавливайся, — выдыхает она, и он снова начинает сосать её грудь, с меньшим напором, чем прежде.

Им повезло, что на многие мили вокруг нет других домов, а ночью эта часть пляжа принадлежит ему и только ему.

Рен покрывает влажными поцелуями её чувствительные груди. 

— Хорошая девочка, — снова шепчет он.

— Пожалуйста, — умоляет она. — Я хочу ощутить тебя во рту.

Опираясь на ладони, он откидывается назад и раздвигает ноги ещё шире. Член болезненно твёрд и выпирает из брюк. Он наблюдает за ней, неловко сидящей между его бёдер.

Её руки дрожат, когда она расстёгивает на джинсах ремень, пуговицу и молнию. 

— У меня не слишком много опыта.

Рен не сдерживает стона. В таком случае он погубит её ещё до рассвета. Он приподнимает бёдра, чтобы помочь ей стянуть с себя брюки, и внезапно оказывается на свободе. Воздух обволакивает эрегированный член.

Она выдыхает, глядя с благоговением, изучая его длину.

— Рей, — срывается с его губ, что на самом деле означает _прикоснись ко мне_. 

Опомнившись, она осторожно сжимает член рукой — и ей едва удаётся его обхватить.

Он практически шипит. Сердце в груди бьётся в такт с пульсирующим членом.

Рей берёт член в рот, в состоянии втянуть меньше, чем половину. Это божественно: тепло её рта вокруг сверхчувствительной кожи.

На пробу она обводит языком самый кончик, и он толкается бёдрами вверх.

— Чёрт, — скулит он.

С каждым мгновением она становится смелее и начинает ласкать остальную часть члена ладонью, одновременно с этим посасывая самый кончик. 

Он толкается бёдрами ей навстречу. Даже задыхаясь, он всё же требователен.

— Рей, — протянув руку, он тянет её вверх за связанные в хвост волосы. А потом выпрямляется. 

Рей задыхается, и слюна стекает у неё изо рта по подбородку. 

— Что не так?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты завела руки за спину, — его слова — приказ, но тон менее суров.

Она торопливо повинуется, заложив руки за спину.

— Открой рот, — продолжает Рен. Он направляет её назад к члену и толкается ей в рот.

Затем приподнимает её за волосы снова. 

— Сплюнь.

Рей смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, с мольбой во взгляде.

— Плюнь на член, Рей.

Сглотнув, она складывает губы в трубочку и позволяет слюне капнуть на него.

Рен шипит и снова опускает её на свой член. Удерживая её за затылок, он помогает ей двигать головой вверх и вниз.

— Взгляни на меня.

Стоя в неловкой позе, Рей бросает на него взгляд. Она не моргает и не медлит под его напряжённым взглядом, а лишь начинает двигаться быстрее. 

Он чувствует знакомый прилив адреналина и удовольствия, которые вот-вот достигнут пика и вырвутся из его члена, но кончать он пока не желает, поэтому вовремя отстраняется. 

Накатывающая волна ослабевает и гудит в изнывающем члене.

— Ты такая красивая, — шепчет он. Вид её, кажется, лишает его сил: губы влажные и припухшие, глаза широко раскрыты, тело наклонено вперёд, груди прижаты друг к другу.

Рен притягивает Рей в свои объятия и осыпает лёгкими быстрыми поцелуями её ключицы и плечи.

Рей тихо вздыхает. 

— Знаешь, ты же так и не поцеловал меня. 

— Что ж, давай это исправим.

Сила, с которой его губы преодолевают расстояние между ними, гораздо более контролируема, чем ему бы хотелось. Он хочет накрыть её собой подобно солнцу, которое проникает в каждую трещинку на коже. 

Она чертовски тёплая, а он замерзал дольше, чем пожелал бы признать. Её губы горячи; она жадно отвечает ему, и их первый поцелуй медленный и глубокий, и на её языке он чувствует привкус вина и себя. 

Она прижимается к нему всем телом, и он выпивает её тихие, слабые стоны. Он касается её шеи сзади и чувствует, как подёргиваются её бёдра.

Он не знает, как и почему, но нечто внутри неё взывает к нему. Возможно, она пока ещё не осознаёт этого, но её душа поёт для него. Он хочет погрузиться в мелодию и утонуть в этой песне.

Волны накатывают на берег в унисон с её вздохами. В его объятиях она теряет контроль и здравый смысл. Он стискивает её бёдра.

Она сильно прикусывает его нижнюю губу. Взяв её лицо в ладони, он слегка отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза. Которые блестят, а веки подрагивают.

Она себя не контролирует. А ему нужно, чтобы она сама выбрала это.

— Мы можем притормозить, — говорит он.

Откинувшись назад, Рей сглатывает. Она выглядит сбитой с толку.

— Ты хочешь остановиться?

— А ты хочешь? — искренне спрашивает Рен.

— Нет.

— Нам не обязательно торопиться, — он проводит большой ладонью по её животу. — Рей? — она на него не смотрит.

— Я думала, ты этого хочешь.

— Хочу, — слишком поспешно отвечает Рен. — Очень. Но я не хочу, чтобы потом ты пожалела об этом. У нас впереди всё время на свете.

— Никогда прежде я не сближалась с кем-то вот так, — она смотрит прямо на него, и Рен понимает, что она пытается до него донести: ни с кем прежде она не была настолько уязвимой и открытой. Ей хочется, чтобы он это уважал. Он так и делает.

— Хорошо, — он снова её целует. — Пойдём внутрь.

***

Короткие, взволнованные вздохи Рей, возможно, именно то, что Рен хотел бы услышать, прежде чем спокойно умереть. Они лежат на его кровати, Рей прижимается спиной к его обнажённой груди. Она растянулась между его бёдер, платье собралось у неё на талии.

Рен ласкает её между бёдер, в то время как другой рукой придерживает её ногу для лучшего доступа, стискивая упругую плоть. Они оба смотрят вниз на влажную киску, пока он растирает клитор пальцами, а его горячее дыхание касается её уха.

— Чёрт, — шипит Рен. Вся комната пропахла ею. Он ненадолго останавливается, чтобы попробовать её на вкус, облизав свои липкие пальцы — _чёрт, словно мёд_ — но она скулит и впивается ногтями в его бедро, и он возвращается к её набухшей киске.

— Да, да, да, черт! — стонет Рей, извиваясь в его объятиях. — Я сейчас... чёрт, я сейчас кончу!

— Приспусти платье, — рычит Рен. — Поласкай себя. 

Продолжая хныкать и дрожа, Рей стягивает с себя платье, во второй раз за эту ночь обнажая грудь.

— Тебе хорошо? — выдыхает Рен ей на ухо, изнывающим стояком упираясь ей в поясницу.

— Господи... _да_! — стонет Рей, слёзы катятся по её щекам. — Прямо здесь! — вдруг она удивлённо ахает. — _О, господи... Бен... Кайло... Прямо здесь... Да_! 

Что-то старое и забытое распирает его изнутри. _Бен_ , так она его назвала. В её устах имя звучит невероятно правильно. _Бен_.

— Вот здесь, здесь, быстрее, трахни меня...

— Я так и сделаю, — охваченный вожделением, обещает он. — Я трахну тебя так сильно, что ты ходить не сможешь.

Рей наклоняется вперёд; её губы приоткрыты, а глаза широко распахнуты в изумлении от того, что он с ней вытворяет. Он понимает, что она близка к эйфории. Рен тянет за ногу, которую удерживает, возвращая её к своей груди.

— Заставь меня кончить, — умоляет Рей. — Сделай меня своей.

— _Да_. — Это всё, что он может ответить.

Они оба в поту, который мешается с её наслаждением: никогда прежде Рен не чувствовал ничего слаще. Он рассеянно облизывает её шею.

В его объятиях Рей такая крошечная, её маленькие ладошки сжимают его мускулистую руку, пока он ласкает клитор. Она буквально на грани, извивается, дрожит, плачет и взволнована настолько, что больше не в состоянии произнести и слова. Это настоящий разврат — те нечеловеческие звуки, которые она издаёт.

Это непристойно, Рен понимает. Его страсть к ней. Он хочет поглотить её целиком. Скользнув длинным пальцем в сочащуюся, пульсирующую киску, Рен сгибает его, и Рей взрывается. Её ноги дёргаются, и ему приходится прижать её к своей груди.

Она выкрикивает что-то, но он не в состоянии разобрать слов. Оставаясь внутри неё, он выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, чувствуя, как она сжимается на нём. Большим пальцем он продолжает касаться клитора.

Пока она переживает оргазм, Рен, позабыв обо всём на свете, наблюдает, как она начинает изливаться; по пальцам начинают течь струйки жидкости. Прикусив губу, он начинает двигать рукой скорее, загипнотизированный тем, как поток жидкости увеличивается и становится мощнее. Рей ни на мгновение не замолкает.

— Да, — рычит он.

Никогда прежде он не гордился ни собой, ни кем-то ещё настолько сильно. Рухнув на него, Рей что-то бессвязно бормочет, не в силах пошевелить и пальцем.

— Малышка, — шепчет Рен ей на ухо, нежно целуя в шею. — Малышка. Моя умница. Ты отлично справилась

Вытащив из неё палец, Рен бесстыдно его облизывает. Ему хочется припасть к источнику, но она уже закончила, и он может подождать.

— Чёрт, — голос Рей хриплый, болезненно сухой.

Рен чувствует её беспокойство. 

— Что случилось? — в панике спрашивает он.

Глаза Рей плотно закрыты.

— Рей, — Рен гладит её по руке. — Рей, пожалуйста, поговори со мной.

— Мне так... стыдно, — задыхается она.

Рен выдыхает. 

— Что? Почему?

— Я... Мне так жаль, не знаю, как это случилось... — Рей смотрит вниз, себе между ног, на влажную лужицу на его простынях.

— Малышка, — Рен крепче сжимает её в объятиях, их влажная от пота кожа липнет друг о другу. — Ты отлично справилась.

Рей одаривает его скептическим взглядом. 

— Рен, я _обмочила_ твою кровать... Твою руку.

Рен смеётся ей в шею. 

— Нет, малышка. Ты кончила вместе со мной, для меня.

Рей молчит, тяжело дыша. Потом спрашивает:  
— Ты счастлив?

— Безумно, — мурлычет Рен. Стояк до сих пор вжимается в её поясницу, но он не отпустит её, пока она не попросит об этом. Потянувшись к прикроватной тумбочке, он берёт стакан с водой и подносит его к её губам, помогая ей сделать небольшой глоток.

С каждым вздохом полушария её грудей поднимаются и опускаются. Рен допивает оставшуюся воду и ставит стакан обратно на тумбочку.

— Ты голодна? — спрашивает он.

— Можно, я сегодня здесь переночую? — вместо этого полусонно спрашивает Рей.

«Оставайся насовсем», — думает Рен, но отвечает:  
— Конечно.

Укрываться одеялом слишком жарко, поэтому он, полусидя, откидывается на подголовник, а Рей устраивается в его объятия поудобнее.

Он наслаждается её запахом, вокруг них, на простынях, на их коже.

— Тебе удобно? — зевнув, спрашивает она.

Рен гладит её щеки, шею и плечи. 

— Очень. Славное первое свидание?

— Лучшее.


End file.
